unhalofandomcom-20200214-history
Mgalekgolo
Overview Hunters are generally a pissed off and easily irritable race, because each worm is generally pissed off by itself. Hunters are made up of thousands of worms, who decided that they should form a hive creature because they got tired of being stepped on by other species on their home planet. Now, since they were oppressed by bigger things before, they like to step on other Covenant races because they want them to know how it feels to be stepped on. They have joined alliances with the Elites because both species hate everyone. This also means that both species hate each other, although due a recent deal involving Mr. Blobby and a pissload of fish, they at least tolerate each other to the point where inter-species oral sex is commonplace. When fighting, Hunters are out-fitted with giant death beams of doom, which they generally shoot at everything that makes them angry. They also carry giant shields that protect them from every weapon in the known universe, up to and including Arnold Schwarznegger. Like the other Covenant species the Hunters have to take a dip in the Butter couldron before battle so sticky grenades will slide off instead of sticking to them. When their friend is killed during a fight, they have been known to have tantrums that can destroy entire solar systems. In this rage they step on anything they see. And then shoot it with their giant green laser cannons of death. Hunters, however powerful, seem to ignore having a shield on their backs. This has caused a guy in Halo to kill many hunters, decreasing the population rapidly enough. Hunters seem to be overconfident. Religion The Hunters are Heretics because they don't worship Grunts and their Gruntiness, similar to Jackasses. Instead, they worship something retarded, like the mother worm or something. Do not make fun of the mother worm in front of a Hunter, as it will get pissed and rush you. Unless of, course, you have the power of Jesus, also known as the M6D on hand. No Hunter has ever stood up to God's Mega Gun, exept one, who then became a Hunter god, only to be smited a few seconds later by the second shot from the Mega Magnum. The mother worm or something is currently hiding underground (literally underground), so an interview was unable to be established-though a close associate gave a menacing growl on his behalf (you heard me, him) Hunters Names To determine names, Hunters warm a bowl of alphabet soup on a bowel and smash it to pieces. If they find some letters scrambled around the broken porcelain, they use that as their name. They will spell 3 names, although they really have 200,000,007 names (one for each worm), but because worms suck at counting, they think they have 3. Famous Hunters The most famous Hunter is Yrrah Gnivri, You may know him as Mr. Covenant 2325. He has starred in many movies like Forest Grunt, My Big Fat Green Gun, and Worms Gone Wild. Known Hunters *Igido Nosa Hurru *Ogada Nosa Fasu * Ignot Buges Buglesd *Sh1t Talk1ng D1ck L1cker *Bunny Greeni Funnie * Frigginda Wierda Nameu *Gunni Greeni Boomi * Whata Kinda Nameisdisu * Udhja Jdhfa Djfldku * Gibberish Gibberish Gibberish * Bob * Igottagopoo-poo * Imma Picka Mynosa * Tweedlea Aannd Tweedledooe * Blah Blah Blah * Jayce Bac Leg * Osama Bin Laden * Imma Madeof Wormsa * Quaking growl-a close friend of Daget Sparrow Hunters Supreme Hunters Supreme got their name from Taco Bell's Taco Supreme.Hunters Supreme are the best kind of Hunters you can find! Their names are for the Covenants eyes only, so here is this useful picture of what a Hunters Supreme looks like. :) Triviaz * It has been confirmed that Halo 4 will be named Halo: This One Don't Have a Halo In It But You Get to Kill Shit Anyway. It chronicles the Taming of the Hunters spoken about by testicle chin of mercy. They put in some weird-ass wild animals in there as enemies too because all the Hunters run away as soon as they see you. You play as the Arbiter who led this campaign. This Arbiter is actually Dick Cheney, who has had his armor modified to make everything look like deers. You basically chase the Hunters around and herd them onto a ship where they are forced to either join the Covenant or go back to the planet with Dick Cheney on it. They choose the former option and the Arbiter dies when the testicle chins glass the planet.